It's just another day!
by Cloaky
Summary: The boys are in their senior year. They've got drama to deal with among friends and parents but also prepare to become adults. They need to figure themselves out. Feelings Stan has for Kyle? Is Cartman a sociopath? Kenny and a drug problem? *Yaoi


So. This is my first, actual attempt at a half-decent story. Criticism is appreciated.

Yes. This WILL involve boy on boy action, don't like, don't read.

For now, I'm only going to rate it T, but it will eventually move to an M rating.

No, I don't own South Park or the characters. :P

:) I hope you enjoy. If not, please review to tell me how I could do better! (Or how much you liked it. ;D)

-----

The halls of the South Park highschool were spotless. The tiled floors not littered with papers or socks or anything else a student might've dropped. The ceiling held an odd sort of cleanliness, like it must of been made of marble instead of those cheap panel ceilings that all institutions have. Mainly black with some white sneakers trudged to the end of the empty corridors, all the classroom doors were shut and it seemed impossible, for the sneaker wearing boy, to identify what any of these classes might be. The silence in the hallways was so great, that there should've been that stupid annoying ring that happens when everything is quiet, but there wasn't. No, everything seemed quite surreal. The boy stopped at the end of the hallway. He knew, that this was indeed his school, but everything seemed unfamiliar. At this point, he could either turn left or right. Though he'd been at this school for three years already, near completing his fourth, he didn't know what either turn would hold. Either he began breathing louder or it got quieter, because the steady sound of his breath escaping his lips was now audible by himself. The puzzled boy prepared himself to turn left, as he did, he began to see a figure standing at the end of the hallway. The figure he could barely make out, felt so much like a friend, though he didn't recognize him in the least. As the figure began to turn, the sneaker-wearer felt a smile grace his face, as though he'd been longing for this person for his entire life. As though meeting with this person would cause him to recognize his surroundings. The boy staring with a grin at the figure was about to call out a name, but the fire alarm went off, cutting off his call.

Stan Marsh was pulled unpleasantly from his sleep by the shrieking of an alarm clock, that read 7:00 am. He groaned and hit the sleep button, turning over in his sleep, trying to recall why he'd set his alarm so early, when he usually got up at 7:40. He stuffed his pillow into his face for what felt like only moments when a nagging call came from outside his room.

"STAN MARSH. You get up this instant or you're going to be late for school!" He recognized his mother's voice say, "I thought you had to go in early to give Kyle your part of the science project so you two could finish it together?"

Stan gave a loud mumble of acknowledgement, as he slowly sat up on the edge of his bed. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked to the clock once more. 7:55 am. He breathed out a curse and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and walked over to grab a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He slept nude, having his showers in the morning. He stalked through his messy room, kicking shirts out of the way to get to his door. It felt like a wonderful Friday to him, but he knew it was only a goddamned Thursday. He placed his hand on his doorknob and began to turn it, opening the door, he stiffened in the hallway, realization of the Science Project hitting him.

"SHIT!" He shouted as his mother's words finally sunk in, "The project! Fuck, cock, shit, mother fucker..! Kyle's going to be so pissed!"

He trailed off in a mutter of curses as he made his way to the bathroom. The black haired teenager slammed the door shut behind him which triggered a threatening yell from his sister. He ignored her, throwing his towel on the counter. Stan leaned over the bathtub, pulling the curtain aside as he turned on the hot water, and then the cold, testing it, he adjusted the heat appropriately then flicked a small lever to have the water come out the shower head. He stepped in and allowed the heat to warm his tired body. He stood under the water for some time before he began to wash himself all over, having forgot a cloth, he used his hands. While he was washing himself, he let his mind fill him in on what was supposed to happen today. He had classes, then he was supposed to have gone over to Kyle's to play video games, but he had to cancel that because he promised Wendy he'd go out to the movies with her. She was his girlfriend, after all. Though he was beginning to regret that decision, feeling much more in a Kyle mood than a Wendy mood. After that, he would have dinner and get ready for his football game. Wendy would be there, she was a cheerleader for the school, which was completely going against the stereotype. She was a cheerleader but her grades were exceptional. 'Not as good as Kyle's,' his mind nagged at him. His red haired best buddy was also going to be there, maybe. He doubted it since he'd forgotten about the science project. He took some shampoo in hand and quickly rubbed it through his hair. He rinsed it all out and turned the water off.

The naked boy pulled the curtain and stepped out of the shower, dripping onto the mat set out for his feet. He took his towel off the counter and quickly dried himself. He took a brush lazily through his hair and tossed it onto the counter. He wouldn't have time for breakfast this morning so he brushed his teeth quickly now. He opened the bathroom door and walked out into the hallway. On his way back to his room in passed a mirror. The mirror reflected a much different image than it had 10 years ago. He was 18 now, standing a tall 6'1" with an amazingly built body. He spent much time at the gym and was the captain of the football team, the desire of many girls' dreams. He didn't pause to look at himself and notice the difference, the change from those ten years was far and out of mind.

He went back into his room and picked up some, apparently clean, boxers from the floor. They were blue with little footballs on them, his father had bought them for him. It was a present among a few other articles of clothing, in addition to a car for becoming the captain of the football team. How very creative of Mr. Marsh. Stan wandered over to his closet and grabbed a pair of cleans and pulled them up just below his waist. He took a belt and did it up to hold the jeans in place. He grabbed a black t-shirt with an internet smiley face on the front, one of those colon-D smilies. He threw a plain dark brown sweater over top and grabbed his wallet before trudging out of his room.

Stan made his way down the stairs, slipping his black and white sneakers on. He hadn't had time to make himself lunch for the day at school so he would just have to buy it from the 7-Eleven nearby the school. He left his house, closing the door behind him, feeling for his keys in his pocket, he locked it. His mother and father had left before him and his sister was going to be in all day, but she would forget to lock the door and he knew it. He walked down the stairs leading up to his house onto the paved sidewalk. It was a warm day today, you could see some grass, but there was still snow everywhere. He made a sprint for the bus stop, as his house was a fair distance from the school. Cartman and Kenny would be on the bus, but Kyle would've gotten there much earlier because they were supposed to do their project together.

He took out a bus ticket while running for the bus. The city bus closed its door and was just about to start moving again when Stan made it to the stop, knocking on the door. The bus driver rolled his eyes and opened the door again. Stan grinned gratefully and dropped his ticket in the slot as he got on. The bus was noisy as hell, full of junior high and high school students. Stan pushed through the little middle school kids at the front to get to the back, where Cartman and Kenny were sitting together, Cartman, the fatass, hanging off the edge a bit, with Kenny staring out the window boredly. Stan recognized a few of Kenny's druggie friends at the back and was surprised to see he wasn't sitting with them.

"HEY. STAN." Cartman's annoying call sounded, Stan glanced over and walked over to them, grabbing onto a pole, standing by the seat they were at. Cartman continued, "Weren't you supposed to go in early? The kike is going to be hella pissed! Ha."

Stan scowled slightly at the name Cartman used to refer to his best friend, "Would you leave Kyle the fuck alone? We're almost graduating and you're still such a racist prick," he looked over to Kenny, his tone of voice softening considerably, and grinned, "Hey, Kenny."

Kenny finished the last drag on a smoke and extinguished it on the seat, smirking up to his long time friend, "Hey there, Stan. How's i-"

Cartman cut over Kenny, responding to Stan, "Now you know I've always thought of you as a friend, Stan, but you gotta quit being such a fag with that jew. You're always standing up for him like you're his boyfriend or something. What are you? Gay?" He snorted, nudging Kenny, "Hey.. Hey, Kenny. Stan's gay."

"Dumbass," Kenny started, glaring at Cartman, edging away from his nudge closer to the window, "He's got a girlfriend. 'Sides, Stan's no fag. He's the goddamned captain of the football team."

"Clearly I'm just surrounded by a buncha gays." Cartman mumbled, "Fucking fags..." He looked back up to Stan with his beady brown eyes, "So what're you gonna do about the science project?"

Stan sighed heavily and chose to ignore Cartman's accusations on his sexuality. He had Wendy, which obviously meant he was straight. "I don't know... Kyle's gonna be pissed. I guess we'll have to finish it at lunch and hand it in late."

"Dumbass." Cartman said.

The rest of the bus ride progressed quite quietly, with little chat from the three. The bus let the middle school kids off at the stop near the junior high and continued a few blocks to the high school. The teenagers unloaded,a group girls giggling about the football game tonight, the nerds going on about their Dungeons and Dragons game at lunch, the druggies lighting up a smoke the moment they got off. Stan got off with Kenny and Cartman. They had their first class together, Science. Stan was dreading seeing his friend. He knew he was going to get yelled at, and this morning he'd woken up with a headache. He didn't feel like arguing, but being the wall that he is, he wasn't going to just take the yelling, he would fight back, offering weak excuses.

They arrived in the class about 10 minutes before the bell would ring. Kyle was already there, stressing to try and finish the project, but there was no way he was going to finish in time. Kenny and Cartman went over to their spots, putting their binders down. Cartman sat down with a groan and began bothering a curly haired girl beside him. Kenny took a joint in hand and walked out of the class, his project on the teacher's desk. No doubt he was going to cut and smoke it up today. Stan awkwardly walked over to his spot, which was right beside Kyle, putting his binder down.

Kyle glanced up a moment with a glare, then looking back down at the project, scribbling down what they were supposed to do earlier this morning. Stan looked his friend over. He was so small, frail and almost sickly looking. Pale skin which, surprisingly contrasted quite well with his red hair. His figure was so feminine and his height of 5'6" didn't betray his figure at all. He had smooth skin and gorgeous green eyes. Stan knew he didn't use eyeliner, but it almost looked like he did, they were outlined so darkly naturally. Kyle would make a really pretty girl, Stan thought randomly.

"So uh.. Should we uh, just hand it in.. after lunch, I guess?" Stan looked down to Kyle curiously.

Kyle stood up straight and turned to him furiously, "Do you know what my parents are going to say when I get home? They'll find out I handed it in late if it's now, or when we get the marks back for this project. There's no way I'm going to be able to go to your football game tonight even if I wanted to, because they'll never let me now. I'm -probably- going to be grounded for the next week and it's ALL your fault!"

Stan mumbled and stared back at Kyle, drumming his fingers awkwardly on his desk, "My alarm didn't go off this morning. Besides, it's not like your grades are really going to suffer because of this. Would you stop being such an overachiever? Sheesh... It's not like you're always perfect."

Kyle's lips thinned into a line, shaking his head in disbelief, "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. And when am I a problem to you? Like what?" He glared daggers at this best friend, this project apparently having meant a lot to him. Just like every other assignment.

The blue eyed football captain pat his friend on the head lightly, "Calm down. You'll get through it." He smiled almost tauntingly, "And you? A problem? -Never-." The sarcasm was evident in his voice to his raging friend.

"Whatever, Stan. Just because I actually care about my grades instead of stupid football." Kyle grabbed Stan's patting hand and threw it away from him, sitting down at his seat, he put the project away in his binder with almost shaky hands. "You've probably got more important things to do at lunch, like make out with Wendy, so I'll just finish it alone then."

Stan took his seat as well, smiling helplessly at the flustered Kyle, "Naw, not today. I already have to ditch you for her after school today, so I'll help at lunch." He took out his binder and opened it up, turning to get his notes, "Look I'm sorry about not coming in early, okay?"

Kyle said nothing, retrieving his notebook as well.

Stan punched him lightly with the back of his fist on the arm, a playful punch. "Really sorry."

"All right, all right." Kyle relented, turning his head to Stan with a faint smile. "I forgive you. But we have to hang out sometime soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'd love to. Hey, maybe you could come to my place after Bebe's party? My parents won't be home, which is better... because I'll most definitely be drunk." He paused, "What about you, Kyle? You going to be drinking?"

Kyle bit his lip and shrugged, "I don't know. Guess I'll see when I get there."

The teacher, Mr. Corme walked into the classroom and slammed the door shut behind himself as the bell rang, signaling that class had begun and anyone arriving now would be late. The secretary came on over the inter-com and did the daily announcements, then told the students to stand for the playing of the National Anthem.

Stan and Kyle stood, preparing for another painful Thursday.

---

Working on Chapter 2. ^^; If you have any suggestions, ideas for later events, please let me know! I'd love to hear 'em.


End file.
